Twilight Passing Notes
by BlushingKlutz
Summary: HAHA! Edward and Bella along with everyone else is PASSING NOTES! Funny.
1. Chapter 1

Edward: Hello, Bella.

Bella: Hi. Is Alice taking me on a shopping trip again?

Edward: Yes.

Bella: Y?!

Edward: Because I'm taking you somewhere.

Bella: WHERE?!

Edward: Have I ever told you where we were going?

Bella: No

Edward: Okay then.

Bella: I'm confused.

Edward: You're going shopping with Alice, then you are going to meet me somewhere near the mall.

Bella: Don't tell me what to do! You're not my father, Charlie is!

Edward: Erm… right then, so you don't want to go? I won't make you.

Alice: BUT I WILL!!! :)!!

Bella: Alice when did you get a hold of this paper?!

Alice: VAMP SPEED!!

Bella: Now you just sound like Emmett.

Edward: Agreed. But now I'm confused. Do you want to go or not?

Bella: Of course I don't want to go.

Alice: ):

Bella: Alice, you can't cry.

Alice: Yes, but I'm crying on the inside.

Edward: no, you're not. And if Bella doesn't want to go, she's not going. Maybe Esme will take you.

Alice: AGAIN?!

Bella: HAHA!!! Maybe Emmett will go with you, along with everyone else except me and Edward.

Alice: Edward and _I_

Bella: No, not you, Me and Edward.

Alice: No, Bella you were using incorrect English. It's Edward and I.

Bella: Oh, well I feel like an idiot.

Edward: Dear, you're not an idiot. Even I say me and Edward.

(Awkward No Writing)

Alice: Yes, and when exactly does that happen?

Bella: Good to know, Edward.

Edward: I don't know.

Alice: Anyways, you two can't go to the movies like you planned then.

Edward: SHH!!

Bella: What are we going to see?

Edward: Um… Erm… I don't know I just thought it would be fun since we've never done it before.

Bella: That sounds wrong. But really, what are we going to see?

Edward: I want to see Valkerie.

Bella: That looked boring.

Edward:

Bella: How about Hamlet 2?

Alice: Bella, that's not really about Hamlet. It's one of those funny parodies.

Bella: .What can we see then?

Edward: Carlisle liked Lakeview Terrace.

Bella: OOH! I wanted to see that! **(A/N: I watched that movie and it was STUPID!!)**

Alice: It got really bad reviews.

Bella: I don't care. It looks good.

Alice: I had a vision you guys walked out with huge frowns on your faces.

Bella: Party Pooper! How about Push?

Edward: Push?

Bella: Ya, it looked really good. It's sci-fi.

Alice: Since when do you like Sci-Fi?

Edward: Maybe she's in the mood for something different.

Alice: BUT, It got really bad reviews.

Bella: Alice, you're not even going, why does it matter to you?

Alice: I just want you to be happy!

Edward: She wants to ruin our fun so we can go shopping with her.

Bella: ALICE!!

Edward: Let's see Push then.

~End Of Class~

Emmett= Em Bella= B

EM: Bella, do you want to go go cart racing tonight?

B: Did you just ask me on a date? EWW!! You're my boyfriend's 'brother'. You know I love you but not in that way!

EM: Bella! How could you think that! The only reason I asked you was cause Rosalie didn't want her hair to get messed up.

B: Oh well, I would but Edward is taking me to the movies tonight.

Em: What are you going to see?  
B: Push.

Em: Um… Push? Who names a movie that?! snickers

B: Yes Push. It's sci-fi and I don't know who names a movie that.

EM: Well… I want to see it!

B: HAHA. Sucks for you! You can't Edward told Alice that you would go shopping with her!

EM: JERK!

B: LURK!!

EM: FOOL!

B: You lose!!

EM: Um… What?

B: You have to keep saying a word that rhymes with the first insult. You can't use the same word twice. And you can also make up words, and YOU LOSE!!! Emmett, will you go get me a piece of pizza?

EM: Um… No.

B: You have to! You lost!

Em: How will you eat it, much less how will I get it?

B: You use your vamp speed to go get it and put it in the janitor's closet by the girl's bathroom. I will ask to go to the bathroom but instead, I will go and eat the slice.

EM: Fine.

B: Cheese, please.

~End of Class~

Ed: I noticed you and Emmett had big smiles on your faces at lunch. How come you didn't eat anything?

B: How come you won't eat your face?! HAHAHA!!

Ed: Erm, because, well, I don't know how to answer that question. Now please answer mine Deep Breath… are you having a affair with Emmett?

B: 0:!! OME!! Edward how could you think that?! I love Emmett but GROSS, not in that way! I didn't eat anything cause he lost a game and had to go get me a piece of pizza.

Ed: Oh.

B: It doesn't matter, I still love you.

Ed: I love you too. When are you going to see Jacob again?

B: I don't know. I don't think I'm welcome there anymore.

Ed: Did you run over someone's cat?

B: Yes.


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Sorry guys, I have a HUGE writers block right now. I will try to update as soon as I can. I will try everyday to write some. Once again, Sorry.

~BlushingKlutz~


	3. What should I do?

**I debating wheter I should right something that could be a lot better (considering the author's block) or make you guys wait a while but make the next chapter AWESOME! What should I do?**

** ~BlushingKlutz~**


End file.
